Tab
'Benedict Cullum a.k.a "Tab'" D. O. B: '''Unknown (March 29th 1973) '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: Unknown Presumed Single Last Known Location: '''New York '''Occupation: Anything he turns his hand too. 'Personality' For Tab the big question, and one he is utterly unable to answer, is who he is hence his choice of name. He is unsure of anything from his past, including his actual name, place of birth and family. Trying to think of these results in a crippling headache, but this doesn't stop him, he is driven to discover who he was, why he has ended up the way he has, and he will do so even if it is the last thing he does. This drive has taken him down many paths and brought some startling revelations, but brought him no closer to understanding who he was. The most startling of these revelations is that during moments of high stress he will gain a flash of insight from a memory that could not possibly be his own. This fact has left him questioning his sanity, and the fact that he has had to kill and feels little remorse about it only heightens his perception that he is crazy. However there is a plus side to this strange occurrence, it has left him very adaptable, gaining an insight to skills that me may or may not have possessed in his former life. It is due to this fact that despite these flashes causes him to doubt his sanity, he actually rather enjoys them and has lead to his taste for sampling new things to try and unlock them. On the whole however Tab likes to keep things simple, if he accepts a job he'll do it no questions asked. He doesn't allow himself to class anyone as a friend as friends complicate matters and cloud the clarity of the mind, and above all he hates psychiatrists their over analytical minds and methods serve only to confuse. 'History' 'Family Relations:' *Unknown 'Significant People:' *Charlie Andrews - Precious 'Story so Far:' The man that is Tab has no knowledge of his past or identity and as such he is unaware that he was born Benedict Cullum, the only child of one Margaret Cullum born out of wedlock. He doesn't know that he never knew his father. His childhood was like many unremarkable, nothing to go down in the annals of history. He grew up, attended school and graduated moving on to an un-fulfilling job in the local bar in the small town of his birth. He seemed set for a unremarkable life. That is until he witnessed a mugging one evening after his shift. I am moment of bravery he ran to the aid of the victim but was too late to stop the stop the crime, the assailant stabbing his victim before grabbing her bag and running. Benedict reached the woman as she feel to the floor and he tired to help. This was the last act of Benedict Cullum. This act of bravery and charity placed him in the wrong place at the wrong time, for the woman that now lay dying on the floor was not what she seemed. She possessed a dark ability, to rob someone of their sense of self, and once there was no persona to resist to steal their bodies, and so it was that Benedict disappeared that night. For the next ten years Benedict's body was worn by another taking it far from home until for whatever unfathomable reason however they decided to move on. This is where Tab's story begins, in a motel room in Texas during the dead of night. The sound of a closing door caused him to awake, with no memory and deeply confused as to how he got there. All of his life experiences, both those of his life as Benedict and Host, were lost to a fog. Lost and confused with no idea as to his identity he adopted the name Tab from the Latin term "Tabula Rasa" or "Blank Slate" until he could reclaim his own identity. Initially he sought help from medical professionals and psychiatrists, but this ended dramatically. After a few months of work Tab began to experience his memory flashes, seeing his own reflection as different in many of these memories made his sure they were not his own, his psychiatrist however was not so convinced and tried him on some meds to control his "delusions". Tab soon stopped taking these drugs due to the side effects and as a result his psychiatrist tried to have him committed. Feeling threatened Tab tried to argue his point, and the argument led to a trading of blows during which Tab killed the man, strangling him with his own tie. Strangely calm and feeling little by the way of remorse Tab covered up his crime, typing a suicide note on the man's computer and making it look like he had hung himself. He then left town and began the task of trying to reclaim his previous identity on his own. He decided then that the false promise of medical help had only succeeded in further clouding his mind, so from here on he would work on his own. Logically then in order to reclaim his sense of self he needed to keep things simple. experience new things and try to trigger new memories. For the last few years he has been doing this, working where he could, for whom he could without any compunctions to the nature of the work. He has begged, stolen and killed. He has saved lives and worked at menial labour. Yet in all things he has been diligent and resourceful, drawing on skills he has no recollection of learning, never asking questions that do not pertain directly to his prime agenda, discovering who he is. So it was that Tab came to work for a local crime lord by the name of McIntyre, a man that made the mistake of pointing out to Tab that any who walked away from his employment did so in a body-bag, a fact completely unacceptable to Tab. Looking for an exit strategy he found one in two federal agnets investigating his employer, working anominously with them whilst revealing gaps in McIntyre's security to earn his trust. He chance came when he was tasked with killing a girl that had evidence that could see McIntyre locked away. This girl was Charlie Andrews, and the information she possessed was precious to Tab, and became her name in his mind. He didn't kill her, but saved her life intending to deliver her to the feds in exchange for being allowed to walk away. Needless to say that plan didn't work out so well and resulted in Tab having to take radical actions which led to McIntyre's death, and the death of his lieutenant Augustus, Charlie's significant other and the reason she came to McIntyre's attention in the first place. With those deaths Tab hung around Texas for a short while, endulging a rare moment of sentimentality and ensuring that no reprisials would befall the woman he knew as Precious. During this time he came to the attention of one of McIntyre's rivals and struck a deal. He would work odd jobs for the man in exchange for a level of protection, but this served to remind him that his staying was further putting Precious in danger, for another might discover his desire to protect her and seek to use her as leverage against him. In such a light he did the only thing he could think of to protect her. He left Texas, continuing his journey of self discovery until he reach New York. Link Tracker Link Category:Original Characters (Civilians)